Nepal (Into the Future)
Nepal is the 18th stage in Into the Future. The next stage is Thailand. The previous stage is India. Battleground Chapter 1 The level starts off with some Doges and Snaches. Around 10 seconds in, a couple of Gories enter the mix, followed by a Hyppoh and some Mooths not too long after. Hyppohs and Mooths spawn somewhat frequently for the rest of the level Chapter 2 Same enemies from the Chapter 1 version but enemies are scaled to 800% instead of 400%. Hyppoh is at 250% this time. Chapter 3 The level starts off with some Shibaliens and Gabriels. Around 20 seconds in, a couple of Hyppohs and Heavenly Hippoes enter the mix as minor threats. Mooths spawn somewhat frequently as support from about 40 seconds in. Imperator Sael spawns as a major threat after about 60 seconds in. Strategy Chapter 1 Use Valkyrie Cat as your fast main attacker while backing her up with meatshields and tanky units like Titan Cat or Whale Cat. Macho Legs Cat helps greatly for this level. Chapter 2 Same strategy as Chapter 1. Try Dragon Cat stacking for the buffed Hyppos and Mooths! Chapter 3 Bring along Artist Cat for the Gabriels and Heavenly Hippoes if you have him. Bahamut should take care of the Hyppohs and Mooths for you. Meatshield in moderation! This level is very though without anti-aliens. Mooths and Hyppos, Heavenly Hippoes have a high chance to overwhelm you so be prepared! Imperator Sael can freeze all your meatshield cats so bringing a freeze alien like Surfer Cat or Volta can be a huge help. Have as many Anti-Alien treasures activated as possible for chapter 3. Zombie Outbreak Chapter 1 Zoge, Znache and Zroco spawn as peons early and often. Hyppoh, Zomboe and Zory all spawn when you attack the base along with a Boss shockwave. Strategy Not too difficult of a level as you can farm peons forever seemingly. Since Hyppoh, Zory and Zomboe all come out at the same time you will just need to be prepared for the burrow and you should be fine. Rushing is a possibility as Hyppoh has a couple knockbacks and not too much health by the time you should be tackling this stage. Zory hits hard and attacks fast with area attacks so get rid of him quick or your meatshields are gone. Zombie Killers will keep you from getting overwhelmed and make the stage very easy. Chapter 2 Zoge, Znache and Zroco appear as peons throughout the stage. Hyppoh, Zomboe, Zory and Maawth all appear when you attack the base. There is no Boss Wave knockback. Battleground Only peons appear until you damage the base, so you can save up quite a bit if you're prepared properly. If you're prepared then you will have little issue dealing with the horde that pops out of the enemy base, but keep in mind that all 4 spawn at once with a bunch of Zroco. Another Zory, Zomboe, Maawth and Hyppoh will spawn as the fight continues. Strategy Save up a lot at the start because once you hit the base you're fighting on two fronts, the Zroco/Zory will be at your back line while Hyppoh and Maawth wipe out any meatshields that are still up front. Hope that your meatshields can hold the aliens off long enough to kill the Zory and Zomboe because when the double stack of Maawth reach your reinforcements, they're going to be freezing your guys more often than you might think. Anti-Aliens and Anti-Zombies are highly recommended for this stage. Its not as much about keeping zombie killers on reserve but preparation for the zombie wave before they spawn since Zory doesn't burrow very far. In the end, the stage shouldn't give you much trouble if you're prepared and manage your cash appropriately. Reference * http://battlecats.spica-net.com/chapfuture1/s02.html * http://battlecats.spica-net.com/chapfuture2/s02.html * http://battlecats.spica-net.com/chapfuture3/s02.html Category:Into the Future Stages